Mindless Picture
by 1thought
Summary: This is my Mindless Behavior FanFiction This has nothing to do with iCarly   i love Mindless Behavior so you just have to read to find out whats happening
1. THePIcture

-Hey im a Mindless Behavior Fan so I thought I would write this story! I love RayRay Jus so yaw kno

* * *

In your view you can see a tour bus like really big blue one and next to it is a purple with blue stripes tour bus. Let's go into the blue tour bus shall we! It seems empty until you walk into the back and the last bed thing. You can see a girl and 5 boys. The infamous Mindless Behavior but you're wondering who is the other boy and the girl? The girl is C~Kash and the guy is DeeMoney from the group Killing it inc. I'm C~Kash well my real name is Clydia and DeeMoney is really Quentrell. We've been friends with Mindless Behavior since 2011 when we first got our start but anyways back to the day you came in on. We are actually all in their waiting to be called for sound check and so while we are waiting we decided to get on the laptop and look up funny videos are fans have posted.

"They have this one with just me and Clydia" Ray-Ray said looking at it.

The picture was me and him hugging and then at the top the song was My Girl sung by Mindless Behavior. All our fans have been wanting for Ray-Ray and I to go out ever since we have been friends. They actually have wanted me to go out somebody from Mindless Behavior or to go out Quentrell ever since we hit the scene together.

"Click on it! Lets see all the pictures they have "Quentrell told us so hyper.

Princeton clicked on it and the song started pictures of Ray-Ray came up then pictures of me and then there was this weird picture that came up. We never took this picture never seen it before it was a mystery how it came up but it was of me and Ray-Ray kissing infront of our tour buses

"**YOU GUYS KISSED**?" Roc Royal asked extremely loud I was still frozen at the sight of it still wondering how the picture became what it was and Ray-Ray I don't know what was going through his head but he was frozen too.

I started to look at the picture I could remember that outfit I had on I only wore it once for a picture and that is what had me wondering for sure that it wasn't a real picture

"we never kissed before and I have proof this picture is fake" I told him.

I went straight to my Facebook and pulled up my pictures and showed them the picture of me kissing my brothers cheek.

"that doesn't explain how Ray-Ray and the tour buses got involved" DeeMoney said I thought about it.

I remembered the picture of the tour buses that I took when we first went on tour together and showed them but I was still stuck on the Ray-Ray part.

"You still have no proof because Ray-Ray and your lips our touching" Prodigy told me I went through all my pictures that I have of Mindless Behavior I was 10 minutes into the photos when Keisha walked on the bus "its sound check time" She said and walked off the bus.

I was just thinking about all the pictures we have taken over the years. I was still thinking about it when we walked onto the stage. I don't even know how I made it to the stage I just know I landed back on earth when Princeton came up to my face and started waving his hand

"Welcome to Earth in 5-4-3-2-1" then Princeton shook me.

"Sorry guys what's going on now?" I asked clueless everybody couldn't believe how out it I was "you just got to sing your part" DeeMoney said I nodded and took the microphone and hit 3 notes so beautifully and yet I didn't even say my part like I was suppose to "What's bothering you so bad?" Prodigy asked curious.

I had to look at them and jus get on my knees "this stupid picture is bugging me because I don't know where it comes from" I told them. Ray-Ray looked at me for the first time since we seen the picture.

Everybody looked at the both of us "so ya'll are serious you never kissed or took the picture?" Princeton asked we both shook our heads "We would have told ya'll if we did" Ray-Ray said.

Prodigy had this huge smile on his face "our fans sure do have some creative of minds!" he said I thought about it.

He wasn't lying "what do you mean by that?" DeeMoney asked being as slow as he is "our fans actually made a picture that actually had us second guessing it" Prodigy explained I nodded "Im one step away from figuring out how Ray-Ray got in the picture but I just gotta figure out when did he take a picture of him with his lips like that" I said Roc Royal of course being funny had to say this stupid comment "When ya'll kissed?" everybody laughed "awwwhh your so dumb" I told him tilting my head.

* * *

CLiffHanger yall Read more if u want to


	2. Distract me if you can

I'm back because I got my own laptop now

* * *

Roc just smiled and slid right next to me and wrapped his arm right around my waist. He looked down at me "awwhh I'm sorry" he said.

Roc Royal and C~Kash our just friends who are so close that they flirt. That's what we had to explain to our fans but they don't that Roc and I kiss each other on the cheek. It's just our thing. I have a thing with all the members. Roc all of a sudden kissed my cheek I smiled.

"Our fans are something! They have me going crazy" I told them.

"Don't blame the fans you're just crazy" Princeton said and everybody laughed. I picked up a plastic knife "Ever felt a plastic knife stab you in the chest and kill you?" I asked him sliding my finger against the prickly part.

Princeton backed up away from me "Hey I was just saying! No need to do anything extreme!" he told me.

Prodigy guided my hand down slowly "Let's not do something crazy" Prodigy insisted calmly staring me right in my eyes.

I put the knife down and turn towards them "Everybody happy now?" I asked. Everybody but Ray-Ray nodded "I think you should have done it" Ray told me.

I smiled and gave him a grin then raised an eyebrow. "Ooh No she got her evil look on her face" Dee said backing up.

I quickly went to my innocent face "you always say I'm doing something evil because your always planning something to make me mad" I told him.

He looked then smiled a huge smile of course I knew what that meant. Dee felt like a little kid again which only means he was pretending to throw stuff for me and had this really surprised look that was really funny. The crew knew about this little thing he does. Mostly every time he does this Ray-Ray or Roc or both pretend to take the hit. Today it was just Ray-Ray protecting me.

"Move Ray so you don't die like her" Dee told him but Ray didn't listen and just stood there

"Can you stop hitting my best friend with stuff she doesn't like it" Ray-Ray said.

I just stood there with my arms cross most the time it was end with a joke or me throwing something back. Prodigy started to sing when Ray-Ray didn't move.

"_I'd catch a grenade for ya_

_ throw my hand on a blade for ya_

_ I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_ you know I'd do anything for ya Oh, oh" then he repeated that part and Princeton and Roc song the background parts _

_"I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_ throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_ I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah ,yeah)_

_ you know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh_" I looked at them "ooh wise guys are we?" I asked them and moved Ray-Ray out my way.

I stood of the singing trio and right away the leader moved away when I was close to him "aguhguhguh" he said moving behind Princeton pushing him forward I crossed my arms and stepped a little closer to him.

He grabbed Roc who of course wasn't serious about anything "hey love" he said grabbing me and leaning me I looked at him with my arms still crossed and I raised my eyebrow.

He then he lean back to balance and let me go "you all have nerve we in a weird situation that yall making harder to deal with" I said.

Roc slid next to me and put his arm around me "just let me handle it! We kiss take a pic and say we go out it all disappear" he said "THAT IS THE MOST…well you have a point there but still we wouldn't be going out and I wouldn't kiss you unless we dated or…but don't start with me" I said it sounds sort of like I was fighting with myself. I wasn't fighting with myself though everybody was actually listening and understanding what I was saying.

"Roc had a pretty good idea but it's kind of stupid idea if you think about the whole 'just friends' concept" Princeton said summarizing the whole situation.

I pointed yet at him "Exactly what I was trying to say" I told him.

Everybody know when I'm under pressure I have bad habits of expressing the problem but expressing myself I don't have no problem. Prodigy looked at and just put his arm around me "our thinking t hard you might want to get it off your mind" he told me.

I looked at him with my innocent face "así es la vida" I told them as I was giving up but I wasn't "what does that mean?" Roc asked I smiled and I looked at him "In Puerto Rico it means thus it is life" he smiled and came closer.

I looked at like he was weird because he was just so close you think he was about to whisper something then he kissed my cheek. "I like my girls feisty" I looked at him again with a raised eyebrow "is something wrong?" I asked him.

He smiled at me again "shug like a bee I'm just like honey" Roc said after kissing my cheek again.

I picked up a water bottle and rubbed it against my leg "Where you been Roc? Huh where you been? WHERE YOU BEEN?" I said then pressed it against his arm "I WAS WITH RAYRAY!" he yelled and we started laughing


	3. Mindless Day

Hey I'm back again!

* * *

We all laughed. Of Course Roc and I have done this all before but this time was a little different. Everyone looked at Ray-Ray "and what were you doing with Ray-Ray?" Prodigy asked. I looked at Prodigy

"Now Ray aint gay!" I told him. Ray looked a little shock from what I just said. Prodigy looked at me

"I wasn't saying he was gay! I was wondering what Roc was doing with your boyfriend" Prodigy told me. I looked at him and blushed

"He isn't my boyfriend… well he is boy that is a best friend yeah but not my boyfriend NO WAY!" I said going on for a moment.

Princeton being the weird person he is, came up to me and put his finger over my mouth and told me

"SHH" I looked at him with an irritated look because we all know I hate that unless it's somebody I like. He was extremely close though then he started whispering to me "well, since he aint then can I be your boyfriend?" Princeton asked.

I took a step back. I turned my head away. Quentrell looked at me and stood next to me. He looked the other way

"you like our album picture?" he asked. I turned around and gave this face that proved that I wasn't caring about a thing. Roc came up to me "you need to smile" then stretched my lip towards a smile. I looked at him with a smile "She not pose to smile it's a Tucker thing" Quentrell said.

I took away my smile then came all up in Roc's face as if I was going to fight him. "You got a problem with my face?" I asked him.

He finally backed away and put Ray-Ray in my face. I looked at Ray then looked down. I suddenly couldn't take it and I just walked away. I couldn't do what the picture portrayed because that was out of the friend code and I don't want to break that. That's the only we have right now. Quentrell knew how I felt about Ray-Ray because we share hotel rooms at times. He heard it all, the fantasy, the dreams and he even seen my paper with the hearts. I didn't mind that he saw it because we are so close that it's like we are like brother and sister. I walked towards the tour bus and I heard footsteps chase after me and my hearing was sharp enough to hear the ones that was coming after the other ones. The first pair of footsteps finally caught up with me and stopped me. I was looking down the whole time so I thought it was Quentrell who followed me because he manages to always be there for me and vice versa. It was surprising when I looked up to see Ray-Ray "What's wrong?" he asked me. I was so happy I had my extension in still cause then I hid my face behind my hair. I didn't want him to see my tears. He constantly tried to look me in my eyes but I kept turning away. He walked with me onto the tour bus. He escorted me to one the little room things. He pulled back the curtain things and closed behind us. I sat on the bed and I realized he was going eventually see the tears.

"Tell me what's wrong? And look at me" he said. I stayed looking down "why should I look up?" I asked in a deep voice where you couldn't hear the fact that I'm crying "cause I want to see that pretty face of yours" he said.

Like I told you before I like him so I looked up at him. He came close to me and held me close with his arms wrapped around me. I was crying into his shoulder "I think you should let me go so I won't get tears on your shirt" I told him. He held me a little tighter

"I don't care" he told me. I felt his head on mines "So why are you crying what's going on?" he asked me. I slowly thought it over. I knew exactly how to tell him "I'm scared okay" I told him "of what?" he asked me.

I looked at him "I don't want you to stop being my friend!" I said. When I told him this he pretended as if he was Roc and kissed my cheek.

I blushed "We will always be close because I never want to lose you either" he told me. I put my head back on his shoulder. That moment I closed my eyes then I had a flashback. My head came back up and I looked at Ray-Ray"we can thank Roc for our problems" I told him. He looked at me tilting his head.

"What does Roc have to do with anything?" he asked. I jumped up out the little cubby thing and open Roc's laptop.

"What are you doing?" he asked very curiously as I went thru Rocs webcam pictures. I found it and pointed at Ray-Ray. "The picture was from Roc because the day I took the picture with my brother I was with you guys and we all had took this pretending to react that moment and we took turns doing the kissy face" I explained.

Ray gave me a weird look "doesn't explain how it got on YouTube" he told me. I was so happy Roc was too stupid to not lock his laptop. I turned towards him and pulled a chair up for him. "we will find out in a minute" I said

* * *

CliffHanger


	4. Handcuffed in the End

I'm back with another!

* * *

After a few minutes the rest of the crew walked in. I had Roc's laptop behind us. Ray and I were in his little area sitting there pretending like we were kissing by hugging it and looking at each other faces which made it look real. Everybody open the little curtain.

"WHAT THE!" Prodigy and Princeton said in unison.

Ray and I took that as our cue to break apart. I wiped the side if my mouth and Ray bit his bottom lip.

"What's going on?" Prodigy asked heartbroken. Quentrell told me already that Prodigy has a crush on me. He even asked me out but I let him down the nice way by saying "I don't want to ruin a friendship and I don't be in a relationship where I am less in love then the other people I think of you more as a brother a very cute brother" and so he wouldn't feel bad I kissed his cheek.

I made him blush really hard I smiled and gave him a hug. For a while Ray and I just sat there looking around until Princeton grabbed the both of us out the little area. I crossed my arms knowing Prince had a speech coming on "you guys are pose to be a couple to kiss and you're pose to b friends too" he said.

I noticed his voice was breaking. Princeton looked hurt so I just moved this process along. "Roc would you like to tell everyone what you did?" I asked him. Everybody started staring at him "what I do?" he asked clueless.

Ray-Ray did the honors of showing the laptop.

"You can never get pass with stuff unlock" Ray said. "What are doing with my laptop?" Roc asked we just laughed and we pulled up the picture.

"You guys Roc made that picture and he was the one who put it on YouTube" I said.

We went to YouTube and then we typed in half the username and the rest popped up with the password. They all turned towards Roc who busted out laughing "okay I was caught doing that but yaw was just kissing in here let's not forget that's why Prince and Prod mad for" he said through chuckles.

"We weren't kissing guys" Ray said. "Prove it" Prince demanded so I went over to Roc and demonstrated.

"Geez this is so hard to resist since I'm half vampire!" Roc said about to bite my neck so I jumped back.

"You crazy kid!" I told him "You know that?" Quentrell bust out laughing I turned towards him "You know that wouldn't be the first something like that happen" he said.

I thought about it and I attacked him "She was crazy and it wasn't my plan" I started fighting with him.

They all stared wondering what we were talking about "Care to tell us what you talking about?" Princeton asked.

Roc held my arms with Ray-Ray "there was this crazy chick name Tori who bit her 3 or 4 times on the neck" Quentrell explained "SHUT UP! YOU KNOW SHE WAS HOMO" I yelled everybody stopped and looked at me "So how this happen where she bit you?" Prod asked.

I got up and held his hand "She pretend to hug me then she just bit me first time was on the bus and the other times she flipped a coin and she cheated I got bit" I said. He was blushing over the fact that I had held his hand. I leaned over and whispered in his ear "I have this weird crush on you" which was true I had some weird crush on all of them except for Ray-Ray it was way pass weird and a crush.

Prod smiled and everybody wasn't really paying attention because we always whispered to each other.

"Mystery solved so let's go" Roc told us but I grabbed the back of his shirt still holding Prod's hand.

"Hold up bud this is still your fault we want to know why?" I asked he looked and pushed Prod and I hands apart then took Ray-Ray's hand. I raised an eyebrow as he had Ray-Ray and I hold hands "I need a pen" he said turning around. It was weird because we all were quiet watching Roc work.

"Here Rocs" Princeton said handing the pen over. Roc started writing on our hands mines said Ray-Ray with a heart and 143. I looked over at Ray-Ray's hand and it read my name with a heart and 143.

"I'm done!" he told us walking away.

I looked over at Quentrell with a mean face "I didn't" he mouthed.

He knew that I thought he told Roc. "Roc what is this pose to mean?" Prodigy said heartbroken again "I'm sorry Prod but I know you see it!" Roc told him "We all see it except them".

He was telling something heart felt and I couldn't understand.

"You're wrong because I don't see it" Princeton told him.

"Prince you know you see it! You just think you have a chance but you don't" Roc told him.

"I see it for sure" Quentrell admitted. I sat down and Roc pushed Ray to sit next to me.

"If you two can't see it then I'm going to help you" he told us sounding a little crazy. I looked at Ray-Ray and leaned over to him "do you see what he talking about?" I asked he shook his head then lean over to me "he sounds delirious to me" he whispered to me. I nodded in agreement but just then Roc came out "Give me your wrist!" he demanded.

I rubbed my wrist pretty tight and held it close to me. Ray was different he held out both his wrist. Roc snapped a cuff on it then turned towards me "Can I have a hug?" he asked innocent. I turned it down but then he went to Prod whispered then Prod came up to me.

"I want a hug" he said with the cutest face so I hugged him then I heard a snap and my wrist felt a little heavy.

"I'm sorry" Prod said with a sad voice and kissed my cheek. He walked away and I got to see the fact that I am in handcuffs. I was in complete shock "Quentrell come mere" I said. He walked over "get me out these cuffs before I go off you know my vocabulary can go back and widen for the worst" I whispered to him.

"I don't have the key Roc does" he whispered back. I stomped my foot on his "did I ask you that? I have a feeling you telling secrets" I whispered holding his ear.

"I didn't tell him my cellphone did a few weeks ago on accident" he told me.

I looked over side to side. It was only Ray-Ray, Quentrell and me in the room the other three left.

"How did a phone snitch?" I asked curious.

"You know when we were talking about? Well see my phone called and I didn't know" he confessed. Ray-Ray had no clue what we were talking about so we're cool.

"We'll talk about this later" I yelled as Quentrell walked out.

I tried to move my arm a little "Stupid cuffs" I mumbled. Ray was so quiet at the moment but then when I said something about the cuffs he started speaking again.

"Let's go tell Keisha she might know how to get us out of these" he told me

"not that I don't like you or anything-" he was babbling on but I was too busy daydreaming about if we went out but after 5 seconds I came back because the cuffs.

"Ray not to be mean but let's go the cuffs is rubbing my arm the wrong way" I told him getting up from the couch. I walked over towards the door and tried to open it. "Let me try women" Ray said being funny. It didn't open for him either but we heard voices on the other side "Open the door!" we yelled to them.

"Nope we good" he yelled back.

* * *

Cliffhanger

what do you think will happen?


	5. Handcuffed and Locked inUnMindless

I'm back because you can't get rid of me.

* * *

Everybody most have thought it was funny at first that Roc had locked us in the tour bus but then stopped laughing because I heard Prodigy and Princeton apologizing.

"Roc when I get out of here I will throw you deep in the pacific in a cage that I only have a key to" I threaten.

"You will thank me after this if not you will just go into our second rehearsal with handcuffs" he yelled back.

I turned towards Ray-Ray who was threatening people too. He turned towards me and we stared at each other "Well, I guess we just going have to chill in here" I said turning around. He turned with me because the handcuffs made us follow each other.

"What we going to do?" he asked. I thought about playing the Wii but that idea was crushed and so was playing on the laptop.

"We can talk text and call basically or sing and half dance" I told him. He walked to his little tour bus room. We sat down and I was sitting on the outside "Can I sit on the inside" I asked him. He nodded and let me go to the inside. We sat there for a minute and I still was uncomfortable.

I turned towards Ray-Ray "this is going to sound so weird and I'm for it but can we lay down?" I asked curious.

He nodded "Sure I don't mind" he told me as we found our way to lie down. I looked at him "So?" I said curious about what we should talk about at all. I finally turned my head his way "so?" he said turning towards me.

"What should we talk about?" I asked very curious because really the other dudes have the subject or topic.

"I really have no clue" he said to me

"Ugh this is hard and a little weird for me" I told him. I turned the other way "so what's your favorite part about the tour?" he asked me.

I looked at him again "the fact that we travel especially with Mindless Behavior" I told him as if it was an interview. He laughed "always in interview about your business?" Ray asked and I nodded. "Sometimes its good practice and I never get caught up" I answered.

"What is your favorite part of the tour?" I asked him. I wondered was he going to say the Hershey bars or the tacos "my favorite would be hanging with you and Dee. I also like performing and sound check with you guys." He answered

"your both so funny and have a lot to say and…and…ugh never mind" his stuttering made me wonder

"what?" I asked confused. He turned his head looking away from me. I wondered what was that about so I grabbed his attention. He only way I can do this is by grabbing his chin with one hand and using all my force to face me

"Ray please don't make this harder for me" I said as he tensed his jaw. He stopped and just looked just straight at me. I looked him straight in the eyes "What's wrong with you?" I asked. He looked away from me "I can't tell you" he said through clenched teeth. i closed my eyes and thought it over for a moment what my next step will be. "Why are your eyes close?" he asked me curiously with his chin still in my hand.

"I'm thinking what could be on your mind" I answered.

"What you got so far?" he asked. I open my eyes happy that he believed my lie. I was trying my best to restrain myself.

"Right now we just going pretend like you have what I have afraid of our friendship being over" I told him touching his braid.

"You're good at reading minds" he told me. I sense him telling half the truth "do you get mad when people touch your braids?" I asked randomly as I rotated his braid gently in my hand "usually but for some reason when you do it… I don't know it's weird I don't care" He answered "it's like you understand me.

Most people pull my braids and others tug or even mess them up but you just admire them without either of those things happening". I looked up at him "is that one reason you don't want to lose me as a friend?" I asked "because I understand you a little bit more". He nodded "Who is going to laugh about my smart but funny ideas? Who is going to pull my hair to wake me up? Who is going to sing me to sleep when I can't sleep at a sleepover?" he asked. I thought about that last part "That only happen twice!" I declared out loud. I thought it was my head at first till he turned towards me "Yeah but I have started to get used to it" He told me.

I smiled "Yeah I am kind of too! I was wondering the same question as you!" I admitted.

"Who is going to call me Cay-Cay when I'm in trouble? Who is going make me laugh when I'm sad? Who going to wake me up after I sung them asleep the night before?" I asked.

He looked at me with a smile "ME!" I laughed

"Yeah! YOU!" I told him. We both raised our arms I looked down feeling the pain of Roc's bad adjusting skills with handcuffs "I was about to say you like in Crank That but these cuffs" I told Ray.

"You were thinking that too?" he asked with a smile and I nodded "Roc can't be an officer when he grows up" I told him. He nodded "or a magician" Ray-Ray added. I nodded in agreement. My phone suddenly started to ring. I blushed because my phone was in my bra because of Roc trying to call people in Japan and Princeton wanting to order pizza

"umm…is it me or is…is you're…never mind" Ray said. I looked at him

"Long story short I aint getting charged so I had to hide it" I answered and he just nodded

"Aren't you going to answer it?" his question made me think of something funny really quickly.

"Yeah you want to get it for me?" I asked pushing my shoulder out so he could try "You sure?" he asked me back. I shook my head and turned a little and grabbed my phone.

"I was playing. I wanted to see what you were going to do" I told him.

He had this look on his face of disappointment "Don't worry you passed if it was test" I reassured him. He looked confused

"How?" he questioned

"You actually asked me if I was serious instead of just reaching in" I explained looking at my phone. I hushed him as I called Dee back

_"Hello?"_ I said

"_hey!" _he was extra happy it sounds like.

I twist my hair so close to pulling out my extension _"You called?"_

_"Roc wants you guys to go out" _

_"__he wants us to what__?"_

_ "Leave a couple"_

_ "__minutes__?" _

_"No love birds you know __**My Girl My Girl She loves me she text me all the time and My Boy My Boy he loves me" **_

_"ugh! Does he know how hard this will be?"_

_"that is why you guys are handcuffed together" _

_"We might have to perform together tonight" _

_"NO I can't even dance my own routine with asking for breaks"_

_"Tell it to Roc"_

_ "__does he know you're on the phone with me?"_

_"he nearby so he must know" _

_"__Well guess what__" _

_"What?" _I just hung up on him.

I turned towards Ray-Ray "You got your phone?" I asked and he nodded. He wouldn't hand it to me right away.

"What you waiting for?" I asked him curious.

"I don't want you to see my wallpaper" he admitted shy. His phone was lock right now and he was trying to unlock it.

"Don't worry I won't even pay attention" I warned him. He finally unlocked it and he handed over the phone with a look of shame. I looked at his phone and seen his screensaver.

"Well…I guess there is stuff I need to keep learning!" I said. Ray looked over at me "You look didn't you?" he asked. I smirked "Take off your shirt again" I admitted shrugging my shoulders.

"CECE!" He groaned. I smiled then called Roc from his phone.

"Imma have you walk around with no shirt on a lot" I told him. Ray was just about attack me when I put my hand out "_Roc keep playing with me_!" I warned

"_Nice to hear from you too_" he said sarcastically.

"_Why_?" I asked

_ "You know you like him more than a friend"_ he answered

"_So what about him_?"

_"He likes you too and we can tell because he spending his time with you_" Roc answered I kept messing with Ray shirt as I was talking Roc and giggling every time Ray tried to stop me.

"_He has no choice_"

_"Whats with the giggling?"_ Roc asked

"_trying to get his shirt_" I answered

"_see couple status_" Roc said. i growled

"_anything else Roc_?" I asked.

"_Let me speak to Ray_" he demanded

"_Say it nicer _" I said just to bug him

"_Cece can I talk to Ray?"_ he asked.

"_NO_!" I shouted

"_it is his phone_" Roc corrected.

I turned towards Ray "He want to talk to you" I told him handing him the phone.

"**Hey**?" Ray said. I leaned closer to him to hear the conversation.

_"Ray get as far as you can from her and turn your phone down_" Roc said.

Ray listens to Roc and moved my head from his shoulder. I took my hand that was hand cuffed to him and yanked it down.

"AHH" he yelled in pain.

"My bad" I told him smiling even though I did it on purpose I still felt bad.

"Okay Roc she away" he said. I heard alien voices going on.

"Dude I can't" alien voice "well another hour" he kept trying to walk away.

"Stop dragging me kid" I said walking behind him.

Ray held still and turned towards me "my bad I'm sorry" he told me with an innocent look. My phone started to vibrate and looked down to see it was my girl Charlie calling.

I answered the phone "_Hellur?"_ I asked

**_"where you at?"_** she asked I rolled my eyes over to Ray then looked at my phone

_"in Mindless Behavior's Tour bus handcuffed to Ya Boy Ray-Ray_" I answered.

I could hear her giggling about what I just told her "_**why you handcuff?"**_ she asked. Ray finally stopped moving and sat on the couch and I leaned my back on his shoulder stretching out my legs

"_Roc wants to prove a point so he handcuffed us and left locking the door_" I answered. I knew if I told Charlie she would be able to get me out and have the handcuffs removed.

"**_I wonder what his point is_**" she wondered out loud.

"_Roc said it's noticeable about Ray and I, but you think you can try to get me out_?" I asked her.

Roc has a big crush on Charlie and I can tell because he never kisses my check around her plus when she walks in the room he just stares.

"**_You think he will listen to me?"_** Charlie asked my jaw almost dropped until I remembered she doesn't see it like all of us do. Charlie has a crush on Roc too and it's noticeable but I thought about that for a while, Roc said Ray and I can't see it but everybody else can….was he thinking the same thing I was thinking about him and Charlies?

* * *

CLiffHanger ya'll favorites lol and thank the real Charlie for letting me use her and you will see her in the next Chapter


	6. Confession in HandCuffs

Team Mindless Represent! I'm back with another chapter for you guys…. I do apologize for the wait I been having computer problems…. Now you guys tell me as a review if I should add Cece real way of speaking into the story? (The real Cece cuss)

* * *

I was thinking of my plan to get Charlie and Roc together.

"Cece, Can you get up?" Ray-Ray asked me and quickly I stood up.

Ray-Ray sat down then he told me to sit down and he took my legs and out them on his lap.

"Now I'm more comfortable" he told me smiling.

I shifted a little so his arm could be around my shoulder. Ray-Ray had to tell me something and I could tell by the way we were sitting….confessions always come out when we were sitting this way.

"I'm comfortable in your arms" I whispered closing my eyes. I could feel his eyes peering down on me

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I open my eyes to see his concern look; I couldn't but admire his face because he is such a turn on to me.

"I'm fine….I'm just wondering what's on your mind" I answered him.

"Why are you wondering what's on my mind?" He wondered I rolled my eyes turning my head "because we always have confessions when we sit like this" I told him closing my eyes.

There was an awkward silence going on for a while "So…What do you want to start with?" he asked me grinning. I turned my head towards him smiling back

"I really don't want to confess anything because Charlie trying to get us out of here" I told him.

He looked at me "How about you answer a question for me" he told me.

I raised an eyebrow "Sure thing" I told him looking straight at him.

I could tell his question was going to be more awkward then the silence because he looked away

"Do you like being with me?" he asked. I looked up at him smiling, I was laughing without making a sound but I could tell he thought that meant something bad because he looked worried

"I love being with you, if it wasn't for the fact of us being different genders and bathroom problems I would stay handcuffed to you" I told him "why wouldn't I like being with you?" he looked away again.

I could see through Ray-Ray right now, he was shy, he was nervous and he has something nerve racking to say

"Do you like me?" His question echoed through my ears.

I froze and turned towards him "if I didn't like you I wouldn't spend time with you"

he shook his head "NOOO! Not in that way….you knows more than friends are supposed to" he told me.

I froze once again thinking if I told him how everything would change but I couldn't pass up the question.

"Promise nothing will change if I answer the question?" I asked him and he nodded.

Just when I was about to answer the door came open and I pretend to be sleep. Ray-Ray knew exactly why and went along with it. Roc and Charlie walked through the door I could tell by Ray-Ray just laughing away and Roc apologizing in the background. I moved roughly to signal for Ray-Ray to stop laughing before I start laughing

"Shhhh….you don't want to wake her" he said. It got quiet but I knew they was all probably staring at something…that something is most likely me.

"Well you have wake her up in 15 minutes because we have rehearsal" Roc said and I could tell he had a smirk on his face. I could feel somebody right at my side poking me but I couldn't tell who.

"Roc, stop poking her she is sleeping" Ray-Ray said in a protective voice. Now that knew who it was I slapped Roc's hand as if I was fighting in my sleep. Roc jumped back

"Wake her up before she starts fighting you" he said.

Ray-Ray shook me gentle "Cece….it's time to get up Roc Royal and Charlie are here" he said.

I slowly open my eyes "Tell Roc I said that he can go-" I was cut off by Charlie holding my mouth. I looked with my eyes wide with my arms folded.

"Control yo girl Ray" Roc said.

Ray-Ray shook his head and just punched Roc in the arm. The punch was so hard Roc fell. I laughed at him Charlie helped him back up though so I couldn't continue to laugh.

I looked at Roc with a look of impatience "What you looking at me for?" he asked.

I raised my handcuffed arm towards him then cleared my throat but he just looked

"what this `pose to mean?" He asked.

"Take off the handcuffs" I said but he just shook his head. I couldn't control myself;

I grabbed Roc by the collar and pulled him close to me "Listen Here! You're going to unhand cuff us!" I said but Roc just folded his arms. I thought quickly what could get us out of these handcuffs.

"Roc I have to use the bathroom" I pleaded and he came up to me "Take him with you and have him cover his eyes" I rolled my eyes. Charlie slapped the back of his head

"How can you of all people say that? Your scared of peeing in bushes" she told him.

I remembered that it was too funny seeing him almost pee on his self. Roc took off the cuffs I rubbed my wrist then looked at Roc. He stared at me while I gave him death glares that got deeper by the second then suddenly I pounced and tackled Roc.

"Get Her Off Of Me!" He yelled

* * *

Cliff Hanger Again I'll Write Two Days From Now


	7. MindlessMoments

Did You Miss Me? I Decided I Should Write Again! But Man Have There Been A lot of Mindless Behavior Drama Going On! This Story Is Going To Be Less Drama

* * *

"Get Her Off Of Me!" He yelled.

Charlie picked me up off of Roc with help from Ray.

"I Can't Stand Your Jokes Anymore!" I yelled At Roc.

He just rolled his eyes "Of Course Because I Play Too Much!" He yelled back.

I shook my "No because you're taking them to another level and not thinking about them all the way" I told him. He smiled at me but then I just walked out because we have practice.

"Where You Going Short Stuff?" Roc called after me.

I turned around "C~Kash Has Rehearsal with Mindless Behavior" I yelled back.

They all ran to catch up with me. Our walk was very silent but rehearsal was something.

"Clydia! You're Free!" Quentrell yelled coming up to hug me. When I couldn't breathe anymore I pushed him off of me but soon as I got out of one choke hold I was in two others.

Prodigy was the last one to have me in a chokehold "So, How did you get out the handcuffs?" he asked. I looked towards Roc who was rubbing the back of his neck.

"I lied to Roc and told him I had to go to the bathroom" I answered.

Everyone could hardly believe that's all what happen "No fighting or anything?" Princeton asked. They knew me well enough to guess that I was planning revenge "She NFL tackled him" Charlie said as if it was the wrong thing to do but apparently it wasn't because soon as she told them they burst with laughter.

"So, You Tackled Roc?" Quentrell asked me as if he just misses what Charlie had just said.

I nodded my head instead of saying yes "So you're just going to tackle your enemies" He asked me.

I was so close to tackling him now. "You Wanna Be Tackled Next?" I threatened him.

He just threw up his hands as if he gave up "I'm good" he called while walking away.

"You Can Tackle Me Any Day" Princeton told me pretending to bite at me

"Don't Worry I won't because that Afro might break the fall and take the pain from it" I told him. Everyone could tell I wasn't in the mood but they knew who could make me better.

Ray-Ray always had that effect on me even when its him I'm mad at (I Don't Like When He Talk To Bahja) . "Why don't you go make her happy?" Prodigy told Ray-Ray but i have to fight my feelings and ignore him. Ray-Ray walked up to me but didn't say a word. He left two inch of space in between us and he had this scared look on his face

"Let's Go" Keisha demanded.

I did a backflip to my spot "Save it for your part!" Dee called to me. I just Kanye shrugged and stood in my spot. The boys were still moving around though because once Dee and I join them on stage for these few songs they forget where to stand but so does Dee which makes me the only one ready.

"Next performance you guys are going to JROTC march on stage" I told them. I am an Army JROTC enlisted Cadet Staff Sergeant, so I can pretty much teach them a few things.

"I like that idea Cece" Keisha called. I nodded towards her and finally the boys were ready.

The first song we start with is Mrs. Right. Dee and I got raps in Mrs. Right, Girls Talkin Bout and Hook It Up. Eventually Dee and I are supposed to walk on stage in the middle of the song but in rehearsal it's less work just to stay on stage. I love my part when I just bust out "I Am Mrs. Right been here along" because the boys make a circle around me but when I bust out with that line they back up with a surprise look. As I continue to rap I have to pretend to flirt with the Mindless Behavior boys.

I don't rap in Girls Talkin Bout, so really I just touch of the fans hand until I hear Dee's part come up. I just become his hype women. And we end the song with a dance off between one of MB Boys and me. Hook It Up I do have rap with Roc. At the same time Roc and I do a backflip at the end of our rap. That just sums up rehearsal didn't it.

I caught my breath because I was so tired from my 4th work out of the day. Everyone looked at me to see if I was just going to pass out or walk away. Usually I would walk away because they always make me mad after practice. I just sat on the ground thinking about stuff I worried about when I was younger

"Never would I have l thought I be on a stage being a rapper but I sure would try imagining myself on stage being a famous singer, dancer or just me on stage cause I thought I would have that type of effect" I told everyone.

They all sat next to me on stage "You didn't rap when you were little?" Prodigy asked me.

I shook my head towards him with my lower lip kind of hanging "I didn't think about rapping until I was a 5th grader" I told him.

Everyone looked at me "but you're so well at rapping as if you were doing it for years" Roc told me.

I nodded "I thought I could sing so I usually had rapping talent with me but I just thought of it as poetry or a song that went really fast but never thought about rap" I told them.

Charlie looked at me "I remember you trying to be the next Jordan Sparks, You were so close but high notes weren't your thing" she told me with a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at her hand then look out towards the seats that would be full by tonight. My feet dangled from the stage and I just felt like a little girl again being able to swing my feet.

"So, are you proud of yourself? Is my question" Dee asked me. I looked up at him because he was just towering over me with this face that made him look like a hero.

"I couldn't have made it this far without my support or you my partner but I'm proud that I actually found my voice" I told him.

"Pretend like you were thinking again…it will be a great picture to just have" Prodigy told me. I thought about it and I can agree it be a perfect picture. Everyone moved from around me and Prod walked down to take the picture. I went back to thinking like I was before as he shot the picture of me

"Are you guys still waiting to wake up too?" I asked them after five camera flashes.

They all said yeah in their own way "I still can't wait to wake up back in the band room to you poking me with a random object" Dee told me smiling.

Everyone knew I met Dee from my 7th grade year when we both joined band and that's how we got our start. Charlie and I have been friends since the ending of last year before I was pulled out my public school life.

"Go back to the tour bus because Justin will need the whole stage" Keisha told us. Justin walked out to the stage getting ready to rehearse. Dee and I never really got to talk to Justin like Mindless Behavior, so I just walked up to Justin with my hand out.

"I am Clydia a.k.a C~Kash, Thank You for this opportunity to be on your tour. I hope to get to know you more" I told them with my polite voice and smile. Justin was surprised that I was even shaking hands with him

"So, You're the C~Kash that's been ditching my rehearsals? Why don't you ever come to my rehearsals and make me laugh like you do everyone else?" Justin asked me. I smiled even harder as he hugged me

"No one told me that your rehearsal needed to be Cece-ified" I told jokingly. Dee always told me I have a positive effect on people but I never believed him.

"Charlie come meet Justin!" I yelled in my ghetto voice. Charlie slowly walked over to us laughing along with us

"This is Charlie my best friend / roadie" I told him as they shook hands. Charlie made this funny grinning face

"She a strange girl, she even thinks Roc is a normal person" I told him.

"I hope you guys can stay for rehearsal" Justin told us laughing at every joke I had.

"Well, since we're invited to stay" Dee said sliding into the conversation

"This is Dee my partner in most of my crimes" I told Justin as he shook hands with Dee.

"Yeah, you guys can stay" he told us.

"Thank you" I told him hugging him again then we went to sit in the seats.

Everyone started whispering "Cece Do you think Justin like you as a friend already?" one of the boys whispered but Charlie answered the question for me

"Of Course, everyone love Cece until she does something stupid".

I just paid attention to Justin taking pointers from him. Justin sung his song "Eenie Meanie" And I just jumped on top of my chair and started rocking pretending to be a fan

"Charlie gets her to sit down" Princeton told her. I just grabbed her hand and she joined me.

"I can't decide maybe I want that fever or should I pick that behavior? I can't decide maybe if I close my eyes I won't catch the tiger by his toe but I grab his throat hoping he can help tell me Mr. Tiger who I choose but stuck in the same old tune" I rapped I didn't notice that Justin heard it "Word?" Justin told me. He motioned for me to come on stage.

"Yawl heard her rap though right?" he asked everyone else and they nodded

"I Want her on stage tonight" he told them but I shook my head smiling "I can't go on without Dee" I told him "we're a package deal" he nodded.

"You're something shawdy but Dee can substitute for Sean tonight because he got some grown folk things to do" Justin said.

Mindless Behavior just gave us thumbs up when we turned around

"When it's our part I will say I have some guess to bring out but we practice from that part if you don't mind" Justin told me and I just shook my head not at all. Ray-Ray blew me a kiss and I pretended to catch it then slap it on my lips with a smile (like I said I had a thing with all of them ours just so happen have to do with us blowing kisses). I blew him a kiss back and he caught it. After Justin's long 20 minute rehearsal I was ready to go back to the tour bus and hang for a while. I couldn't think straight because I felt an awkward moment coming on.

* * *

Man, i think i messed up the story :(

Follow Me On Twitter:CeceWonderTho

Follow On Tumblr:CeceZhane

Follow That Instagram:CeceUnOrdinaryGurl

You Can Message Me And Tell Me What I Need To Improve...I Might Not Take All Advice But I Do Take Some


	8. Revenge Is A Truck Goes By

When we got on the tour bus Roc pulled me aside. He pulled me into a dark room then another small dark room. I quickly knew where we were when I almost tripped over a really high heel boot. Dee and I called them "Hooker Boots" and they belonged to our manager Mia. Roc was definitely trying to get me killed today. Not only were we in Mia's closet but we were really close to each other and alone... I am way dead if he doesn't get us out of here.

"Roc Get Us Out Of Here, Mia Will Kill Me!" I whispered through clench teeth and pushing him off of me. Roc hushed me and came close to me again.

"Calm down!" He told me holding my hands and legs to from hurting him. I struggled trying to get free but I just gave up before I tripped over a boot or something.

"Why are we in here?" I asked curiously.

"I need your help with something" He told me looking down at his hands and I followed his gaze. His hand held both of my wrist.

"What do you need from me?" I asked slightly tilting my head.

"I need you to help me with Charlie...Cause I like her...a lot!" He started to explain "I want her to be My Girl, My , My Number One Girl-"

I cut him off "I GET IT!" I said through clench teeth hearing footsteps outside the other door. My heart was racing because I knew if we were caught in this closet I would be in a bricks load of trouble. Everyone took everything out of proportion whenever a boy and a girl are found somewhere extremely close to each other while on tour. I heard Dee's voice wondering where Roc hid me, so that let me knew everybody else knew Roc had something to tell me.

"Can you help me?" He asked me with a questionable look.

"Yeah, I'll help you" I answered and his eyes filled with hope as he look at me.

"Really?" He asked me letting go of me and I nodded.

"Sure, But you-" I was saying then I got cut off

"But? We making a deal now?" He told me

"Oh you think I'm just going to help you freely after you had me handcuffed?" I asked. Roc was going to answer the question but I started to talk again "Nuh uh You owe me "

"Okay what do I have to do?" Roc asked. I heard footsteps again coming towards the other door to the room but they faded away.

"RayRay...I miss my bestfriend and I need you to make things better" I answered him

"Oh I can do that!" He agreed rubbing his hands "I'll make you guys way passed better"

I wonder what he meant by that last part but really after knowing Roc for so long I stopped questioning his ways. Roc finally open the door to the closet and I fell on my knees from pressing on the door. Once that door open we seen something we probably didn't want to. Prodigy was standing there in shock with tears starting to fall. I reached for Prod but he moved away and Roc started to stutter the word "No" but Prod took off out the room. I got up to my feet and followed Prod.

"Prod! Wait!" I called chasing after him. We were outside and around all the tour buses. Eventually I would be able to get him because everyone knew I was faster then most of the boys. Prod slowed down and I caught up.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He had his shades on but I could still spot the tears rolling down his cheek.

"Who is it?" He asked me but I was confused.

"Who is what?" I asked him

"Who Is It?" He said louder. I hugged Prod soo tight that when he tried to push me away I wouldn't even move. Prodigy eventually just hugged me back then his tears came back.

"Why were you and Roc in the closet?" he asked me.

"I don't know why Roc chose the closet but he wants me to help him get Charlie" I told him

"Answer a question for me?" Prod asked me and I looked up at him seeing through his shades that he was staring down at me. He finally was looking at me and I just nodded. "How do you feel about me?"

I could never really answer the question about Prod. One minute he was the best but then he steals my food and I just want to punch him out. "I have feelings but they aren't as strong as yours are" I answered. I could tell he was happy to hear it. Prod flexed his muscles while I was still hugging him and I giggled. He was smiling and the tears finally stopped.

"Lets go to your tour bus and clean you up" I told him like a mother would tell her child

"Okay Mami!" He told me rolling his eyes as we walked to there tour bus instead of mines.

When we walked in it was empty but some of the chairs were knock over from Roc and I fighting earlier. I went to the bathroom and grabbed some tissue for Prodigy. I came back out and tapped the counter.

"Sit up here!" I demanded. He did and he started to swing his feet like a little kid. I removed his shades for him but I guess he wanted to do it his self because we both removed his shades at the same time.

"I'll Take Off My Shades! Show You My Eyes!" He sung to me.

I wiped all the tears from his eyes that he had earlier and I just stared into his eyes...I have to say there are pretty and I know I was lost in them.

"Um...Cece"Prod said to get my attention and I raised my brows to let him know I was listening "Can I put my shades back on?"

"No! Yours eyes are pretty!" I told him. I was staring in his eyes again but then he started to cover his eyes.

"Old Friend, Why Are You So Shy? Ain't Like You To Hold Back Or Hide From The Light" I sung a little of Adele's 'Someone Like You'

Just then RayRay walked in and came from behind me

"I Hate To Turn Out Of The Blue, Uninvited! But I Couldn't Stay Away, I Couldn't Fight It! I Had Hope To You'd See My Face And That You'd Be Reminded! That For Me It Isn't Over" He sung.

He had his hands on my waist. I was scared a little but I giggled it off with him. Prod just looked like something clicked in his head then he pointed at us.

"Nevermind, I'll Find Someone Like You! I Wish You Nothing But The Best For You, Too!" He sung then he grabbed my hand "Dont Forget Me,I Begged, I Remember You Said! Sometimes It Last To Love, But Sometimes It Hurts Instead" Then he put on his shades.

"Man, I sung that one part and y'all turned this into karaoke" I said crossing my arms.

"We just amazing like that" Rayray said pushing Prod's shoulder both were laughing and Prod pointed at me widening his eye like Dee does.

"You Messing With Mindless Behavior, Remember That!" He told me in a goofy way. Just at that moment it clicked to me and I grabbed both of their hands

"Roc is a dead man!" I said dragging them out of their tour bus and all the way to mines. On our way to my tour bus I explained my plan to them. Soon as we bust through the door Roc fell ove. We scared him that much and Charlie just jumped. Dee was use to me busting through doors like that.

"The Hell! Use The Door Properly!" Dee yelled at me and I got all in his face.

"Man Who You Think You Yelling At?" I yelled back.

I couldn't let Dee stop me from going on with the plan, so I just grabbed Charlie's and my two partners grabbed both of Roc's wrist. I smirked as they brought Roc close to where I was standing. I snapped my handcuffs so fast that Roc didn't even know what happen.

"Sorry Charlie!" I said with sad eyes but when I turned to Roc I just smirked "Pay Back A (Truck Goes By)"

* * *

We Of Had More If I Didnt Have School Tomorrow


	9. One Couple Down

Blue Ivy …. A sound like a crayon or some weed in my opinion but it was very unique of her. How do you guys like that I actually didn't cause but trust made little censors in the story? Spread the peace and spread the word about my story but only to the good people

* * *

"You really had to handcuff me to a Roc?" Charlie asked.

We all laughed at the little coincident of her words. I twisted the hair in my fingers looking up as if I didn't do a thing. We didn't know that Mia was going to walk in but she did with Keisha behind her. At that moment we all understood that it would be hard to explain about the handcuffs. I gulped hard since I knew I would be in the most trouble because it was my handcuffs and I did it.

"I walk out and Cece handcuffs people together" Mia said rolling her eyes and Keisha looked at us laughing "The kids we work with" she inputted.

I mentally wiped my brow and smiled at the two managers. I can't believe no questions were asked about this one thing but I was happy and the two ladies just walked into Mia's room.

"Hopefully Roc didn't knock anything over while we were in there" I whispered.

I remember we left the closet door open but she probably wouldn't care about that or remember is she had it close or not herself. I grabbed the two handcuff people and brought them outside with the rest of the gang behind me.

"Why are we getting off the bus?" Dee asked me

"Cause Roc and I left open her closet door so if she wants to yell at us about it she can't cause we ain't there" I answered .

I was rushing to their tour bus because Mia is our manager who'll give us what the nerds called "spankings". Dee knew what I was talking about and rushed the boys to keep up. We went to Mindless Behavior's tour bus knowing Mia wouldn't bother walking all the way over here. I was wondering in my head did even the managers could see what the couples? I just shook my head at that thought out my head. It really didn't matter we are allowed to date but we never did because of our weird fans.

Mindless Behavior's groupies get mad over everything. We took a picture with me lying across their legs and I got threats and they tried to bully me but we know I ain't scared of their stupid threats. I had a few death threats but I didn't tell MB anything I knew how the fans would react to that but eventually they found out when they got on twitter because some of these dumb girls mentioned MB's name in it.

My only tweet I put about the issue "Y'all can calm it! It was just a group picture that the managers wanted and I was put in that position because I am the only girl but the boys and I are just friends" MB of course retweeted it then also told them to calm down. That day in practice they kept apologizing to me about it even though I wasn't mad.

"Unlock the door one of y'all" I told MB after we arrived to the tour bus it was locked and at least one of the boys should have to key.

"I don't have it Roc does" Ray-Ray said.

We all stared at Roc "I gave the key to Prod" he told us are stares turned towards Prod who lifted his hands as if he was about to push something off of him

"I gave it to Princeton" he told us we all looked at Prince.

He gave us that one moment finger and started digging around in his fro.

"You put the key in your fro?" I asked him but he never responded.

He then pulled a chain out of his fro it was Prod's lucky teddy bear chain. I raised an eyebrow as he started to dig through his pocket then pulled out the key finally then handed Prod back his chain.

I snatched the chain right out of Prod's hands "that doesn't seem clean" I told him. We walked a board the bus and I went straight to the bathroom with the chain. I heard everything that was going on outside the door though.

"I suggest y'all handcuffed people to sit somewhere together like there" I heard Princeton said then they all started discuss what is my possible reason of handcuffing the two together. I was done washing the chain so I walked out the bathroom.

"Why are we handcuffed together?" Charlie asked me. I wasn't going to beat around the bush like Roc.

"To make y'all see that you guys should go out because us here, we all see it! I even think the managers see it" I answered using my soft innocent and friendly looked at each other and I was happy they were because the other idiots were looking at each other like they were surprised that I said it.

Roc started to blush and so did Charlie which made it a cute scene, so of course I would move behind the idiot crew and take secret pictures.

"You know Charlie, I do have a huge crush on you" Roc admitted looking down blushing even harder.

He was two shades from red then Charlie finally spoke up "I have a huge crush on you too" she said looking down the other was blushing until she was almost pinker than Roc. I was still taking pictures but I needed to help them out.

"Just say it Roc" I whispered moving his hand on top of her hand.

I quickly moved back to my spot taking pictures of this one "Would you go out with me Charlie?" he asked her.

Charlie turned around "Yes" she said surprised then Roc brought her into a kiss. I joined the idiot crew and we cheered for them but that doesn't mean I stopped taking pictures.

They stopped kissing and looked at us smiling "Thanks Cece" they told me and I blew them both a kiss smiling as everyone was staring at me.

* * *

Happy Moment But The Story Still Isn't Over


	10. More Into ItMaybe

**Im Back Took Awhile Cause My Bro Broke My Mom Laptop So She Is On Mines And My iPod Cant Upload Stories :(**

* * *

"Just wait until Keisha walk in" Princeton said.

I quickly bumped his arm trying to get him to stop talking. The two just gave him a death glare

"You better leave them alone…. The fans will handle them" I told them.

Charlie froze and fell back thinking about what I said.

"Your all invited to my funeral and included in my obituary" she told us and I hugged her.

"It's okay my friend I'll bury you with a heart shape box of chocolates" I told her.

She squeezed tighter "You're such a good friend" She told me.

"Is she stealing my girlfriend?" Roc asked confused.

Princeton just thudded Roc's head "if she was they wouldn't be planning her funeral" Princeton shook his head "You're such a bad boyfriend already".

We all laughed

"Roc just lost in the clouds he'll eventually land" I told everybody.

Princeton started to smile at me "Man, when he lands make sure the runway is beyond clear!" He told me.

We all suddenly stop laughing when we heard a knock on the door and we all walked over.

I hushed everyone to be funny "Who Is It?" I asked in my deep man voice

"Justin Bieber" He said.

Everyone starts moving then I smirked and hushed them again

"Slide Your I.D Under The Door!" I told him in my deep voice.

"I don't have one sir but you can Google me" he said.

I opened the door "I'm offended, you called me a sir" I told him smiling.

We greeted each other as Justin made his way to sit down

"I just have to wish you all luck and apologize for being so snobby not chilling with you guys like I usually do" he told us.

"It's cool if I was going with a fine chick I be busy too!" Princeton said.

I rolled my eyes "Of course Prince" I said knowing that Prince was just trying to get a lame laugh.

"Well, I'm planning an 'End Of The Tour' party next week and just inviting you guys" Justin said before walking out

"Bye!" we all said thinking his visit was weird.

"Only Cece would ask a minor to show their I.D" Dee told us.

I shrugged "Let it be Keisha next time watch Cece get cussed out" Prod said.

Dee got up and walked with his hand on his pretending to be Keisha

"THE FLIP YOU MEAN SLIDE MY I.D UNDER THE DOOR? YOU WANNA BE SLID ACROSS THE COUNTRY BY FOOT? YOU TRYNA SNEAK INSIDE CLUBS NAH? WHO YOU THINK YOU IS? YOU THINK YOU A BOUNCER NOW?"

We all couldn't stop laughing but managed to stop when Roc randomly kissed Charlie.

"Awkward moment when the funny moment is Roc way of thinking the moment has been set" I said walking to the door

"I hate being the third wheel" Prod said following me.

Princeton and Ray went to their bunks.

"Mine if I join you?" Prod asked sitting next to me on the stairs

"Go ahead buddy" I told him scooting over.

I left the door open "You okay?" he asked me.

I couldn't be honest at this moment because I was confused.

_**I like two boys does that make me a hoe? Do they both like me? Who do I choose?**_

"Yeah Im okay just trying to escape the awkward moments" I told him

"Yeah, I feel ya" he told me smiling

I examined the half naked boy in my view who was for the first time today, was without his shades and staring back at me

"I love your eyes" I told him but then he looked down so I wouldnt look at his eyes

"Your Muscles get any bigger and I would have to either sit outside or on your lap" I told him

"Maybe the lap thing would be better!" he told me [Authors Note: Yes, I Will Create Him Into A 1/2 Freak Because I Feel Like It]

I playfully pushed him away as we both laughed "Freak" I Insisted

"You Said It! I just agreed with what sounded better" he told me "So, what made you point all that stuff out?"

I thought to myself how to explain it but I just smirked happy that my weirdness would finally pay off

"I usually check out my guy friends and I haven't checked you out since that girl asked you to sound her boobs"

We both laughed at the memory "So, You check all of us?" he asked me

"Of course...well not Dee because he always in my face" I answered

"Who do you like checking out the most?" he asked me

"Chris Brown!" I answered jumping up out my seat starting to daydream

Prodigy rolled his eyes "Of course! I forgot you became friends with Breezy"

"I DIDN'T!" I yelled "I couldn't forget that unless I had that grinding situation again"

Prod looked at me smiling his innocent smile knowing what was going on

"It was only demonstration!" he told

"Okay so grinding on me as a demonstration?" I asked

"Okay Remember we was imitating Chris Brown and he demonstrate what we see or know" he told me

"Well BOY! Yall know to much" I told him "You, RayRay, Roc And Prince need to be careful almost had me gone"

Prod chuckled "Hormone Crazed Girl!" He said jokely

"Seductive Hormone Crazed Boys " I said

"Mostly You Though Thats Hormone Crazed" He told me

"Lets Remember What Happen Afterwards Though" I Said

* * *

Cliff Hanging Yall Of What Happen But Aye Twitter

CeceWonderTho

My New Wattpad Account Is 1Thought

All Open Ears For Reviews ! I Got Projects In The Work So Be On The Look Out For That


End file.
